ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yin Yang Yo! Multiverse
Yin Yang Yo! Multiverse is an upcoming action-RPG video game developed by h.a.n.d. and published by Bandai-Namco Entertainment. Produced in commemoration of the 15th anniversary of Yin Yang Yo!, the game will be released on the Nintendo Switch sometime in 2021. The story revolves around Yin, Yang, and the Woo Foo Army as they race to rescue Master Yo from a powerful foe from his past who has god-like powers. During so, they must assemble a team of Disney characters across dimensions they travel across. And they also form an alliance with the player himself/herself, as a custom-made character. Gameplay Character Creation System Plot Charismux, an old foe from Master Yo's past, has a gifted ability to rip open holes to dimensions and extreme psychic powers and magic. He seeks revenge after being sealed away. After his escape, he starts launching a series of attacks in every dimension he can enter. With help with their enemies, Charismux attacks Yin's and Yang's world. Even with the Woo Foo army with them, our heroes are outmatched and beaten. The villain then takes Master Yo away. All seems lost until a strange character (who is the player's custom-made character; and is nicknamed The Cadet) from another dimension and survivor arrives to aid them. Together, the player teams up with the Woo Foo Knights and numerous Disney characters to travel across every dimension to stop the evil advance, save Master Yo, and defeat Charismux. Characters Heroes Yin Yang Yo! * The Cadet (under character customization) * Yang * Yin * Master Yo * Lina * Roger Jr. * Dave * Coop * Boogeyman * Jobeaux Kingdom Hearts * Sora Aladdin * Aladdin * Abu * Genie Hercules * Hercules * Pegasus Peter Pan * Peter Pan * Tinkerbell Big Hero 6 * Hiro Hamada * Baymax Tron * Kevin Flynn * Tron Pirates of the Caribbean * Captain Jack Sparrow The Incredibles * Mr. Incredible * Elastigirl Lilo and Stitch * Stitch/Experiment 626 Kim Possible * Kim Possible Gargoyles * Goliath * Demona Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * The Ninja/Randy Cunningham Star vs the Forces of Evil * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz Darkwing Duck * Darkwing Duck * Launchpad Gravity Falls * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Chiro * Antauri W.I.T.C.H. * Will Marvel * Spider-Man (DLC) * Wolverine (DLC) * Star-Lord (DLC) * Iron Man (DLC) * Captain America (DLC) * Hulk (DLC) * Thor (DLC) * Black Panther (DLC) * Captain Marvel (DLC) Star Wars * Luke Skywalker (DLC) Villains * Charismux * Carl * Yuck * Smoke * Mirrors * Pondscum * Puffin * Brother Herman * Chung Pow Kitties * Zarnot * Saranoia * Kraggler * Fastidious * Mastermind * Fred/G.P. * Badfoot * Manotaur * Indestructi-Bob * Rubber Chucky * Ella-Mental * Jafar * Iago * Hades * Pain and Panic * Captain Hook * Robert Callaghan/Yokai * Sark * Master Control Program (MCP) * Captain Barbossa * Underminer * Captain Gantu * Dr. Drakken * Shego * Xanatos * The Sorcerer * Hannibal McFist * Willem Viceroy III * Ludo * Toffee * Bill Cypher * Negaduck * Megavolt * Bushroot * Quackerjack * Liquidator * Skeleton King * Mandarin * The Dark Ones * Prince Phobos * Cedric Development Release Downloadable content The playable character Luke Skywalker was available as DLC bundled with this game in every pre-order. Buying this game at release date or after may allow players to purchase the character at eShop. The Marvel Superhero packs will be released in Spring, Summer, and Fall 2022 respectively. Pack #1 contains Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Star-Lord. Pack #2 contains Iron Man, Captain America, and Hulk. Pack #3 contains Thor, Black Panther, and Captain Marvel. Reception Sales Critical reception Accolades Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Video games Category:Disney Video Games Category:Upcoming video games Category:Crossovers Category:Action Category:RPGs Category:Role-playing video games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2021 Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Aladdin Category:Hercules Category:Tron Category:Kim Possible Category:Gargoyles Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:Marvel Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Star Wars Category:The Incredibles Category:The Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Spider-Man Category:Gravity Falls Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Big Hero 6 Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Peter Pan Category:X-Men Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Category:Jetix Category:E10+